


Frostbite

by Maxibillion



Category: Frostpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lowkey did research to make it mostly accurate to the game, M/M, Oops accidentally made plot into fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Shiguto Event Submission, Steampunk elements, They/Them and He/Him Pronouns for Gem, Up to interpretation if they’re Romantic or Platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxibillion/pseuds/Maxibillion
Summary: Gem ponders the future of New London
Relationships: Gem Duke & Royston Swift





	Frostbite

The falling snow steamed and evaporated when it touched the heated metal of the generator in the middle of the city. Gem watched the phenomena from a short distance. Their eyes trained on the snow as their mind focused on one single definite conclusion.

This city was not going to last much longer. 

The crowd during the morning gathering was not comforted by Gem’s words of hope. As they all knew the inevitable outcome that was awaiting them all. The same fate they anticipated when they arrived at the pit, the same fate they anticipated when the great storm swept over New London, and the same fate they anticipated now. They had survived worse. Fought so hard for so long. 

In the end, it was all for nothing. 

The thoughts alone were enough to make Gem realize they had been holding a breath for so long. They let out a sigh as they checked their thermometer. Negative fourteen degrees. 

  
“A warm day.” Gem said softly with a frosted breath. 

Putting the thermometer away and looking around at the empty streets. Everyone was inside, under strict orders by Gem to do so. The Automations were the only ones working. Desperately using the knowledge given to them to try and temporarily repair the generator to buy them more time. A way to fix the generator before it stops completely. 

Gem stared at the generator once again, knowing that the situation was out of their power for now. 

  
“Captain?”

  
Gem turned around sharply, “Royston. Is there news from the scouts about our engineers?”

  
Royston shook his head, “Nothing good. They found one. Frozen to death. The others are nowhere to be seen. They have asked if they should turn back with the body to bury it in the cemetery.”

  
Gem thought for a moment and then shook their head, “Not unless they split their group. They can bring the body when they return. Not now. We need those engineers.”

  
“Captain, with all due respect, they left of their own accord. Should we not leave them be?” Royston’s expression softened. His demeanor contrasted Gem’s stiff posture and narrowed eyes, despite Royston being much larger than his Captain.

“We don’t have that choice any longer. We need them to get past their panic. If we want any chance of this generator surviving the coming months.”

“What about the automations?”

“They’re not enough. I’ve run the numbers myself. With the rations and coal we still have we should be able to make it so much longer…but it’s taking more coal to even power it at its lowest level.” Gem looked at Royston with a stern yet solicitous expression, “We will freeze if they do not get over their own insolence.”

Royston looked at his Captain solemnly as he nodded, “I’ll send a telegram right away. But, Captain,” 

  
Gem snapped out of their thoughts and looked up from the ground where their eyes had drifted to, “Yes?”   
  
“You need to rest.” Royston advised, “The city cannot have faith in a dead man.”   
  
Gem brushed off the suggestion, “I will not die, Royston.”   
  
“But you may injure yourself.”   
  
“I am alright, Royston.”   
  
“In all due respect, no you are not. Gem.”   
  
Gem frowned and his expression darkened, “Do not address me in such a manner. I am your Captain. Lest your bleeding heart let you forget that.”   
  
Royston took the harsh words as his empathy guided his actions, “There is nothing more we can do at the moment. You are aware of this I know.” He gently set a large hand on Gem’s shoulder, “I know you wish to keep everyone safe. But you are a part of everyone.”

“No. No I am not.”  
  
The reply took Royston by surprise, “You are not?”   
  
“No.” Gem’s expression stayed grim yet focused, “I have never been. Back then, I was their boss. One of their socialites. Now, I am their Captain. I have never been their friend. No matter what I may say, they will still see me as above them. At least, they believe I hold that perception of myself.”   
  
“But you do not.”   
  
“I should. It makes everything easier for everyone.”   
  
“...Gem. You should rest.” Royston’s voice was painted with concern, “Please.”

Gem took a shallow breath of freezing air, “Alright. If only because this telegram must be sent.” And they began to walk to their home with Royston walking adjacently.  
  


The slam of the door to the bedroom was the only sound that filled the air as Gem sat on the bed. Looking out of the uncovered window before Royston brought the curtains together. Lighting the lanterns in the room as Royston sat down and began sending a telegram to one of the scouting groups. Gem watched the man type with haste, but couldn’t help but speak up.  
  
“Your form is quite odd.” Gem noted, tapping their fingers on the sheets of the bed in an odd and old rhythm.

“How so, Captain?” Royston asked without looking up from his task.

“The way you type is...unpracticed. One finger at a time.”   
  
“I see no better way, Captain. I would hate to make a mistake on your behalf after all.”   
  
Gem stood from the bed, going over to the desk and motioning for Royston to move his hands over. When he followed Gem asked as they leaned over Royston’s shoulder, “What were you going to type?”   
  
“I was addressing the matter of the body.”   
  
Gem nodded, their long and nimble fingers typing on the keys in a precise and quick manner. Royston could hardly keep up until Gem stood up straight once again.   
  
“There, that was simple enough. Did you catch any of that?” Gem asked Royston who was still taken aback.   
  
“...I do not believe so, Captain.” Royston admitted almost bashfully, “I have only used a telegraph recently after all.”

Gem was surprised but sighed, “It feels like years have passed.”  
  
Royston looked up at Gem and said, “All the more reason you should rest.”   
  
“We both know I won’t sleep, Royston.”   
  
“You can try.” Royston suggested.   
  
“Not now. I’m much too...hysterical.” Gem admitted, “We cannot both rest during this time so none of us will.”   
  
“Well, Captain that isn’t true. We can both rest.” Royston stood from the chair, “It is unlikely anything will happen in an hour or so.”   
  
“Unlikely is not impossible.”

“But it is a very low chance.”  
  
Gem looked at the covered window that would have looked out to the generator and then at Royston, “Alright.” Their demeanor finally relaxed as their expression softened to one of extreme weariness.   
  
Royston picked Gem off of the ground gently yet without warning, sitting on the bed with Gem in his lap.   
  
“The bed is only a few steps from the desk.” Gem noted, “I am perfectly capable of walking on my own.”   
  
“I am aware of that, however it is easier to do your hair this way is it not?” Royston offered.   
  
“It is already braided.”   
  
“You told me that you do not like sleeping with it in a braid.”   
  
“When on Earth did I do that?”   
  
“During the storm.”   
  
Gem tried their best to remember but couldn’t think of the memory. So much was happening during the storm. So much stress. So much management. And it was so, so cold. 

All they could remember were faint feelings of dread and anxiety that subsided when a familiar presence was near. Yet Gem remembered when those familiar calloused hands were tinged with red and freezing to the touch, with Gem being helpless as they feared the worst that never came.  
  
“Gem!” Royston raised his voice, causing Gem to jump.   
  
“What!?” Gem said loudly in shock before looking around and realizing where they were.   
  
Royston sighed softly and asked in his usual quiet tone, “Would you like me to undo your hair, Captain?”   
  
Gem thought it over before saying, “Yes...and you can say Gem. Just...not in public, please. I cannot have them undermining me in such a manner.”   
  
Royston removed the previously tied ribbon from Gem’s long braid as he began to unravel the braid, “Understood. Though such...thoughts towards the denizens are...not good for morale.”   
  
“Yes, it is.” Gem countered.   
  
“How so?”   
  
“It gives them something to hold onto. To respect. Even after my inevitable passing. A title is easier to respect than a name. Especially mine. I believed it may help them...” Gem thought for a moment to find the words, “Look past my previous transgressions.”   
  
Royston’s confusion leaked into his tone as he kept unraveling the long braid, “Is this about the factory?”   
  
Gem nodded, “I did not realize how much the people suffered. How poor their lives truly were. How much I was contributing sorrow to their lives. For all of my thinking, I only thought about myself.”   
  
“I’m sure they’ve looked past that now.”   
  
“Then I will hold myself accountable instead. Even now. When the idea of an extended shift occurred...I could not allow it. Not after what they had been through already. We would be no better than the past.”   
  
Royston was going to remind Gem that they were the one to bring up the idea and Royston was the one to politely remind him that these were people working, but didn’t wish to make Gem’s mood worse than it was.   
  
“Gem, I am...aware that you feel remorse for your previous actions. But that was in the past. You cannot truly grow if you do not forgive yourself as they have forgiven you.” Royston advised as he grabbed a comb from the end table next to the bed. As he began to untangle the long silvery hair that sprawled around the two.   
  
“This isn’t about me. But selfishness is...very hard to get rid of.”   
  
“Some selfishness is good. Good for the soul. And the mind.” Royston hummed.   
  


“Maybe for you. Speaking of, how are those writings of yours?” Gem asked as they flinched away from Royston’s comb that struggled to release from a tangle.

Royston was bashful at the mention of his work, “They are going well. Though it is more of a journal than anything of standard.”  
  
“Nonsense. You wrote it didn’t you?”   
  
“Well of course I did.”   
  
“Then it must be good. Especially what little bits you’ve shown me. If there’s something that must persist in this age it is entertainment and art. Something to give the people reprieve.”   
  
“And you?” Royston asked as he set the comb aside.   
  
“I am alright without it. I’ve had my fill.” Gem leaned back onto Royston as they looked at the covered window, “I just want them to have enough time to do so as well.”   
  
Royston saw the distant look in Gem’s eyes and simply suggested, “We should rest.”   
  
Gem took a moment to reply, “...Alright.”   
  
Royston laid down with Gem. And neither of them were asleep for a moment. On two opposite sides of the same bed. With Royston looking at Gem’s back as he realized his mission of letting Gem rest was going nowhere. So he scooted over slightly and did something he had only done a few times during this new era of civilization. 

He hugged Gem closely. 

No words were exchanged, like two puzzle pieces slotting perfectly into place. But not long after Royston heard the soft snoring of the person in his arms. His eyes softened with a sort of remorse he couldn’t quite place. Though he too fell asleep soon after.  
  
Both of them woke with a start to the sound of an incoming telegram. Royston could only watch as Gem abruptly rushed to the message. Gem’s expression went from one of intense focus to gradual dread. 

As Gem simply said, “They’re dead.”  
  
Royston’s eyes widened with fear as he understood the worst possible outcome had arrived. But then he watched Gem rush to the telegraph and type quickly and rapidly. As though his life depended on it. Eventually they stood up straight, with their hair swirling around them on the floor. 

Gem took a deep breath and said, “I have told the scouts, the other scouting teams, to go back to London.”   
  
“You can’t be serious.” Royston said in shock.   
  
“It’s the only other option we have.” Gem stated.

Royston was about to protest until the sound of bell ringing filled the room once again as another telegram was received. Gem rushed to the message and nearly ripped it in their haste. They skimmed the message and then their eyes brightened.   
  
“What does it say?” Royston asked cautiously.   
  
“The other teams have reached the last outposts. They’re coming back as I speak- they have engineers! They should be back within a day and a half after dismantling the outpost.”   
  
Royston let out a breath of relief, similarly to Gem who had visible hope for the first time in ages since the situation with the generator began.   
  


Gem set the telegram down and said triumphantly, “We can do this.” They motioned for Royston to follow as they walked out of the room.  
  
Royston smiled as he followed next to Gem, “That we can, Captain. Though I must remind you,”   
  
“Quickly now, on with it.” Gem urged with excited haste as they walked down the stairs.   
  
“Your hair, Captain.”   
  
Gem paused and picked up a strand of hair in front of their face, but lowered their head so some of their hair could cover their sheepish expression.   
  
“...Let's fix that then.” Gem said quietly as they continued to go down the stairs, “While I am ordering the automatons to their new roles.”   
  
Royston chuckled at Gem’s perseverance, “Of course, Captain.”


End file.
